Is it a Soc or a Greaser?
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: Moon is a semi-normal girl who if very bright. But the thing is what happens for when one looks like a Soc but lived in Greaser territory? What will become of her life now that she's hanging outwith Ponyboy and his crew? OcxDallas


_In this society you got Socs and Greasers. Socs are those tuff looking people with a bad attitude but with sweet rides. While a Greaser is a greasy head boy with long hair who wears a pair of jean and white tee shirts almost all day, who also got the bad rep too, but is the most understanding then the Socs. So what happens when a girl looks like a Socs yet lives in a section of town which is worser then Greaser's territory with an attitude all of her own. Well I guess it would go like something like this..._

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

"Ponyboy, wake up!" Someone kept whispering to me even if I ignored them, yet they kept on whispering it, by then I could tell it was getting louder by the second. "What time is it?" I questioned this girl who's right beside me in all of my classes. "Ponyboy schools over, and the teacher said I needed to go home with you so I can tutor you" the girl said to me, while grabbing the last of her things together. "Well are you coming or not?" She questioned me with hands on hips and head tilted sideways. "Sure, just give me a minute all be ready." I told her while rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. You see since Johnny died and Dallas tried to kill himself I've been falling behind in work so my teacher thought it would be a good idea to get another student to tutor me in all of the subjects I'm falling behind in. Well they choose this girl who sits beside me in all of my classes. You see I never really talked to her so I don't know her name but she sure is pretty, wearing a tan and red colored pleated skirt with those mary jane's and that white shirt and bright red ribbon holding her hair up. I say she's a Soc cause of the way she looks but heck the way she acts tells me she could be a greaser too, I just wish she could just make up her mind sometimes, cause there ain't no way that Socs and Greasers can get along, not after Johnny's incident.

Well since we're walking down the street and she doesn't seem to want to talk, I wonder what her real name is most call her girl, women, sweet heart, or hoe so far, even the teachers call her girl, but no one seems to know her real name or at least know how to say it.

Once we got to my house I noticed that me and her were the only ones there since everyone else is at work or goofing off. "Well are you hungry or something? We can eat before we start to study, we got eggs and bacon, and some milk if you want it?" I asked her since well I myself was hungry. "Um no thanks I'm not real hungry but I would like some milk please." The girl asked of me. "Sure no problem." I replied while pouring her and me a glass of milk. "So what subject you want to start with?" I questioned her. "How about science first Ponyboy." She said with a smile as she sat down on the couch and started to pull out our science books. "Sure thing um..ah... whats your name?" I asked her. "Oh you can just call me whatever you liked to, most can'y pronounce my name correctly in the first place." She responded. "Oh ok then how about moon?" I told her. "Moon eh, where did you get that from?" Moon questioned. "From your eyes, cause whenever you look in the sun's glare or something you eyes look like its got a moon in them." I replied, sure it was a stupid nickname but a nickname at last. The next thing I know she's laughing, never had I heard her laugh before much less yell at something. "Whats so funny about the nickname moon, girl?" I ask defensibly since I thought it was like a sick joke or something. "N-no-nothing Po-Pony-Ponyboy its just th-that my real name means gentle moon." Moon said trying to calm down. "Oh I see, I didn't know that so, what is it exactly then? Your name I mean." I asked her again. "Its Yuzuki, Yu means gentle while Zuki means moon; its a japanese name you see my parents named me that since they both love Japan sooo much." Yuzuki explained to me. "Oh then is it still ok if I call you Moon then?" I asked since I don't know if she wanted to be called Moon or not. "Yeah its ok Ponyboy." Yuzuki replied while smiling up at me waiting for us to start our study session.

**Yuzuki's P.O.V.**

After 1 hour of studying science we heard the guys come in Darry, Soda, Two-Bits, Steve, and Dallas. Whom I all known by my friends and from the media. "Well well well what do we have here? A Soc in our territory." Dallas said out loud to me. I guess its because I dress like a Soc in school, yet outside of school I dress like a Greaser or something.

"You know its wrong to judged someone by their cloths or outwards appearance." I replied with a straight face on. "Are you trying to get in a fight here?" Dallas tried to provoke me by poking me in the arm. "There's no fighting in here, if so go outside off of our property plus its wrong to hit a girl Dallas." A guy who looked in his 20s or so. I figured that he was Ponyboy's older brother named Darry I think, while the nice look'n one next to Keith was Ponyboy's other older brother named Sodapop. "Look Dallas, I ain't no Soc trust me, if I was I wouldn't be here, I would be at some random place with 50 other Soc people not here, so trust me when I say I ain't no Soc, cause I ain't." I replied with a straight face on with a hint of attitude since I hate it when people think I'm a Soc. "Ok ok I ain't gonna start a fight but if you're ask for it you're gonna get it." Dallas stated like a big tuff guy. "Ok well then, where were we Ponyboy, oh right well do you know what makes up a nucleus?" I asked Ponyboy. "No, I don't get it like with the protons and neutrons and stuff." Ponyboy replied to me. "Lets see how could I explain it to you, ok since cats chase mice the protons chases the neutrons which means that the cat is a positive while the mice are neutrons, while the electrons are dogs cause dogs chases cats and cats chases mice. So the dogs which are electrons with a negative, the cats are the protons with a positive charge, and the mice are the neutrons with no charge at all." I explained to Ponyboy, while the other boys had the what the fuck face on their faces. "I get it so since the dog chases the cat its bad so its negative since the cat is chasing the mouse which is a positive and the mouse wants nothing that means its got no charge at all, right?" Ponyboy asked me. "Yup thats the idea!" I exclaimed. "I get it now!" Steve exclaimed too. "Wow now I know what my teacher was talking about." Dallas and Two-Bits said at the same time. "Ha ha I guess when you put things like that its very easy to understand things, ok well any how lets get on with history Ponyboy." I said while getting my shitty science book out.

You see I got 3 copies of each book one to keep at home, one on me, and the other one at school. You see my family is poor and I have a hard time keeping up with all of the things I need to do like clean the house, fix and cook dinner, and wash the cloths, and so much more, like getting my brothers and sisters in bed by 7 or trying to get them to eat their vegetables or taking a bath. But the ones I got with me are the torn crapy books.

"Wow thats a really crapy look'n book you got there girl." Steve said while grabbing the book out of my hands. By now you must be wondering how I know there names well Ponyboy is in my classes while I've seen Two-Bits around the school, while I've seen Sodapop and Steve at the DX cause my car needed to get fix before, while with Dallas I've heard of his reputation but I think some of it might be just rumors. "Um you see I lose a lot of my things plus at my house everything gets mixed up or destroyed or something." I explained to the guys. "Can't be that hectic there girl." Dallas said handing the book to Steve next. "You see my parents ain't what you call, um what the word caring or attached to the world emotionally. So life at my house is very busy. I do all of the work like cleaning the house, buying grocers, washing the dishes, clean the house, cooking the food, making sure everyones happy, getting my little brothers and sisters in bed and making them eat there vegetables and what not." I explained to them as I watched my book being passed around like a new watch being shown off. "Wow even I don't have to do that!" Sodapop said with such surprise in his voice. "So what does your parents do for a liven?" Two-Bits asked while flipping the book that I have yet to get back, back and forth. " Dad beats me up, mother left us early then came back and then was murdered. Oh right, and my dad's a drunkard too." I told them. "So he like hits you?" Darry said for the first time, yet I could tell he had a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah but its not bad or anything he just does it when he's mad, drunk, sad, or just feels like it." I explained again for the hundredth time today. "Well your welcome here anytime you need a place to stay." Darry told me with a hit of concern in his voice again."Oh ok then, as long as I'm not a bother or a burden on anyone." I told him. "You could never be, girl!" Sodapop screamed in joy. "Any way lets get on with the study lesson Moon." Ponyboy said with a hit of annoyance to the guys, since we veered off topic "Ok ok well then what are you making in History?" I asked Ponyboy. "I think a C." Ponyboy responded back while scratching the back of his head. "I see, so do you like History?" I questioned him. The reason why I asked that is because if he does like it, its most likely he wont do good in that subject. "No not really I don't see why we have to learn all of these dates and stuff."Ponyboy replied back. "You see Ponyboy history is something no one can escape and the only way to make sure everything in the future is to learn and to understand the past. Like mines my parents they ain't what I call great parents but they're still the parents of me, but at the same time I learn from they're miss takes so I won't repeat them with a kid of my own, but I need a boyfriend first!" I explained but laughed at the last comment on my own part. I mean sure Im ok looking but Im not perfect I was also called a nerd at my old school here Im called a Soc or something.

"Wait you never had a boyfriend! A girl as good looking as you?" Two-Bits basically screamed at me. "Yeah, I thought you had a boyfriend, cause you always hang out with that guy with black hair just like yours." Dallas commented. "Think smart-one, I got black hair and he's got black hair and also got the same colored eyes?" I tried to hint to him that, that guy he's talking about is my older brother. "Oh so that guys your brother then, well heres the bill from the DX. He never payed it so I'll just give it to you, um Moon right?" Sodapop told me while giving me this $200.00 bill, cause my brother is the best at remembering old debts, yeah right he more forgetful then a flower.

**Dallas's P.O.V.**

While the guys asked Moon these questioned while she was trying to teach Pony, I started to understand her. She's really cute, got a brain, dresses like a Soc, and she's got a nice body too. Any why as the guys and I asked her questions I started to piece her together. Like she got a beat down dad like some of ours, she also had a mother who walked out on her when she was 5 then returned when she was 8 then died when she was 12. Her dad hits her all the time, like what Johnny's does. She got 4 older brothers 2 younger brothers and 1 younger sister. Her brothers are all very smart minus one who's a full time part timer and the other one just stared collage. While her younger sister is a toddler and her 2 younger brothers are twins and they love her and promise to marry her one day, which I thought was funny so did everyone else. She also use to live in another town down in Alabama somewhere when she was 13. She now 15 years old got a job dresses like a guy when she's out of school, her favorite colors are black, red, gray, white, brown, green, yellow, and blue. She can hold her alcohol, loves animals, outside, the sky, and riding horses which surprised me big time. Cause I ain't never seen a Soc ride a horse before let alone a pony. I think I'm starting to like this girl, she's so not like the other girls I've meet or slept with which is great from my point of view. So after the guys stopped asking her questions and most of us went on with our daily routine I had a question that I had to Darry first. "Say Darry come over here for a minute". I whispered over to him. Once I got Darry's attention I desisted to ask him since he's like the only sane one here in this house minus the girl. "Do ya think I stand a change with this girl Darry?" I asked in a whisper kind of voice. "Dally I hate to say this to ya, but I think you stand a better chance going out with a horse then this girl." Darry said in his unsure voice. "it can't be that bad." I whispered back in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry Dally but ya really don't stand a chance with this one." Darry said to me as he walked out of the room.


End file.
